


Carousel

by SamirahTheFalafelQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamirahTheFalafelQueen/pseuds/SamirahTheFalafelQueen
Summary: Hazel has a five year old kid who really wants to go on a carousel, but Hazel just doesn't have enough so she's left with a crying mess.





	

She just wouldn’t shut up. Floods of tears came pouring out of Darcy’s eyes, and she kept up her wailing. Hazel knew her five year old child was pestering the whole bus. Her sepia skin tinged in embarrassment when people started to look at her with disappointed expressions painted on their faces.   
“Can you please calm down,” Hazel said while stroking Darcy’s dark hair. She still wouldn’t stay quiet. It was all because of that carousel. They had been grocery shopping when they spotted the rotating large toy. “I promise I’ll take you later - I don’t have enough money with me.”  
“But I want to go on now, mommy!”   
Hazel groaned and her hands shook. She loved Darcy, she really did, but how long could she keep this up? For five years, Hazel had been stuck as a single parent. Her love had ran off the second she mentioned she was pregnant. She could remember very clearly how excited she was. Even her father, who was cold and never really showed emotion had congratulated her, and promised to help her when she needed it. Perhaps she could ask him for some help? Hazel scoffed. He said he’d help, but he was a busy man. He would probably give her to a nanny.   
“Hey kid, what’s up?”   
A voice brought Hazel back. The bus had stopped, which meant the muscular man who was now sitting in front of her had just got on. He had a soft brown eyes, and his military haircut made him look warlike handsome. But his voice betrayed his hard look - it was calm and relaxing and it seemed to stop the slobbering cries.   
“I want to see the horses,” Darcy whimpered, hugging Hazel and hiding under her arm now. Hazel almost snorted at the shy girl who literally seconds ago was making so much noise.   
“She saw the carousel in town and wanted to have a go on it,” Hazel explained. “I spent most of my money on the grocery so I couldn’t let the little princess have a go.”  
“I really wanted to go on it,” the little girl mumbled into Hazel’s arm.   
“Here,” the man dug into his pockets. Hazel realised what he was going to do and blushed.   
“Oh no, it’s fine, I can just go home and get the money!”  
The man laughed. “No, I was getting this.”   
In his hand was a small miniature horse. Darcy lifted her head.   
“I make animal figurines,” the man explained. “I just happen to have a horse with me. Here, you can have it.”   
“I’m Hazel,” Hazel introduced herself. “And this is my daughter, Darcy.”  
“I’m Frank Zhang,” the man smiled softly. “Hey, I have more horses back in my store. You can come along any time.”   
“Wait, Frank Zhang,” Hazel’s eyes widened.   
Frank winked. “Wondered how long it would take, Levesque.”   
She blinked. “But you… you’ve worked out.”   
“Ah, so that’s why you couldn’t remember your childhood best friend, huh? You haven’t changed one bit, Hazel.”  
“I can’t believe you’re here!” Hazel exclaimed. Suddenly her body went forward as the bus slammed to a halt. “Oh, it’s our stop! I’ll see you later maybe Frank?”   
“You’re always welcomed to check out my store,” Frank quickly said, giving Hazel a business card. “Darcy can have a pick of any of the horses.”  
“Really?”   
“Only if you agree to let me take you out. I’ve been meaning to ask that for a long time.”


End file.
